Christmas Joy
by coffee4106
Summary: Its time for Harriets annual Christmas eve dinner. Who will make the first move, mac or harm?


**Christmas Joy**

_**Ok yes I'm bored again. SO you win another story from me!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (today is my birthday so this is my birthday present to you all)**_

Where was she? Harm thought to himself as he looked around the crowded parlor full of Christmas party guests. She had to be here, she never missed a party, especially if it was hosted by Harriet. He was standing by the mantle waiting impatiently and watching the door like a little child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve. Each time the door opened, his heart about lept out of his chest in hopes that it would be her. Each time it wasn't her. He checked his watch again for the seventh time and jumped at the slight touch on his arm.

"Harriet. This is a wonderful party. You have seriously outdone yourself." He smiled and leaned over to kiss Harriet on the cheek.

"Thank you Harm, the Colonel just called Sir, she's about a block away. She had some last minute things to do." Harriet calmed his nerves with her smile.

"Oh, ok. I wasn't worried." He tried to pretend.

"Sir, you have been watching that door like a dog waiting for a treat. Just kiss her already and get it over with." Harriet watched as the door opened and Harms hopes sank once again.

"Excuse me? Harriet, there is nothing…" He started.

"Harm, quit lying to yourself. I've watched the two of you since the moment I met you on the carrier. You are destined to be together. Now, as your friend, I say jump that last hurdle, and cross the finish line. You've missed every chance that has been offered and you two keep bypassing it. Grab her and kiss her and then when its time to leave, if I don't see you taking her home, you will have to deal with my wrath. Do you understand.. SIR?" She poked her finger against his chest and followed his wandering eyes toward the front door. She smiled as she saw Mac walk through the door and her eyes instantly search out Harm.

She was like an angel walking through the door with the snow swirling around her as Budd shut the door behind her. She removed her long red wool coat and black scarf to reveal the most beautiful black cocktail dress. She let the coat slide down her arms as she turned toward Harm. Their eyes met across the room and she smiled at him. He melted at the sight before him. She took a step toward him and was stopped by the Admiral.

She could see Harm over the admirals shoulder and would glance periodically at him.

"Colonel, can I make a suggestion?" AJ asked as he noticed Macs eyes drifting away from him.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Get it right. I'm going to ignore anything I see happen tonight on this Christmas eve, because it's a time of magic. Now, go to him Mac." AJ placed his hand on her arm and slowly turned, pulling her along with him and pushing her in the direction of the man standing before them.

Harm smiled as Mac came to an abrupt stop in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Mac accepted the glass of cider from the server that stopped beside them. Thankful for the distraction, she smiled but made the mistake of meeting Harms eyes again. "Were you waiting for me?" She asked him.

"No. Yes." He smiled in hopes she would look away from him so he could catch his breath.

"You ok Harm?" She asked with a half smile knowing he was stumbling over every thought running through his head.

"I'm excellent. Good party." He nodded and broke the eye contact, gathering his wits as he looked around the room.

"What's running through that thick head of yours Sailor?" She reached up and touched the corner of his mouth, removing the flake of cookie he was apparently saving for later. She smiled as he jumped and met her eyes again. She smiled back knowing he was like candy in her hands at this very moment.

Harm felt the sharp bolt of electricity as her fingers touched his skin and jumped. He moved his hand to hers and quickly pulled her hand down to their sides, entwining her soft fingers in his. "Where's the mistletoe when you need it?" He smirked as he watched the side of her lips turn up into her magical enticing half smile. God how he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch his lips to hers and feel her body wrapped in his arms. He took a deep breath as he saw a sparkle flash in her mischievous eyes.

"You need mistletoe?" She asked as she stepped even closer to him turning her head just a tad to the side, her lips parting just enough for his eyes to move to her lips.

"No, I suppose I don't." He smiled.

"Well then, what would be your excuse Harm?" She asked as she squeezed his hand.

"I guess I don't have one anymore." He thought he was paralyzed.

Shaking the paralyzed thoughts from his head, he leaned toward her as she tipped her face to his. Their lips touched gently at first, then she moved closer to him as he slipped his hand from hers to wrap it around her back, pulling her flush with his body. He felt her hand move up his arm to his neck and felt her lips press harder against his. The world stood still as the two of them melted in each others kiss. The room seemed to be as silent as a Christmas morning before the children burst into the room. Harm felt as though his whole world had just exploded into a million fireworks across the sky. He was kissing Sarah Mackenzie on Christmas eve. He felt skin with his hand and realized then that Macs entire back of her dress was open. With one swift movement he could slide the straps off her shoulders. He felt her break contact with his lips and started to move his lips to her shoulder when he heard a slight sound and snapped back to reality.

"Mistletoe is really overrated if you ask me." She was still in his arms and still had her hand on his neck but was smiling at his lost expression. "You okay?"

"No. I would really love to take you home right about now." He smiled then realized the room had definitely gone silent. He looked around the room and found them alone, still standing by the roaring fire. He spotted Harriet standing at the door to the dining room with her hands clasped together at her heart.

"I'm sorry, it was me or the Admiral. Dinner is served." Harriet announced with a smile that could cure all.

"Thank you Harriet." Harm cleared his throat, but still didn't release the woman in his arms.

"We will be right there Harriet." Mac moved her arm down his arm and started to take a step back out of his arms. The problem was, he wasn't releasing her any time soon. "Harm."

"What?" He smiled as he placed his glass on the mantle freeing up his other hand.

Mac laughed as he took her glass and placed it beside his. "People will start to wonder about us if we don't go in."

"People have been wondering about us since we met Mac, and trust me, they will wonder even more if we walk into that dining room right now." He replied as he moved his newly free hand to her hip.

"So, if we just, lets say, left before dinner, do you think they would wonder about us then as well?" She asked.

"Oh yes they would wonder for sure, but more on the lines of whose house we decided on going to." He leaned closer to her face and ran his lips over hers in a feather light kiss.

"Harmon Rabb." She slapped him as he moved his lips to the crook of her neck and laughed, wrapping his arms completely around her.

"I love you Mac. I need to tell you that. I need to you know how much you mean to me." His smile turned serious as he pulled away from her and placed one hand on her cheek. "I need you in my life, not just day by day in the office, or Christmas parties, or birthdays or movie night or…"

"I love you too Harm, you know that. But…"

"No, no more buts, its you and me, right here, right now. We cant make anything more important anymore. This is going out on the table right now and we are going to declare this single moment as…"

"Harm, your rambling." She leaned up and kissed him to shut him up.

"Will you marry me?" He broke the kiss and dropped to his knee looking up at her with begging eyes.

"That's better than rambling. Yes.. YES I will marry you." She pulled him back up and threw her arms around his neck laughing as he spun her around.

"FINALLY." Harriet was crying at the door.

"That took entirely too long Rabb." AJ announced from beside a beaming Harriet and Budd.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Budd said as he hugged his wife.

"Merry Christmas Harm." Mac whispered as her feet touched ground and she kissed the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

"Merry Christmas Sarah." Harm said as he kissed his fiancé, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"EWWWWWW their kissing. Now can we eat?" Little AJ asked as big AJ hoisted the little man to his shoulders.

"I think that's a grand idea AJ. DINNER Everyone. Commander, Colonel, DINNER."

"Yes sir." They both said with one last kiss.


End file.
